An electrical connector for a motor which receives power supplied to the motor is known. A connector connected to a cable is mated with a mating connector of the motor and power is supplied to the motor via the cable. In such a connector structure, a lock prevents the connector and the mating connector from being easily disengaged.
Japanese Patent Application No. 2016-48654A discloses such a connector connected with a cable for power supply to a motor. The connector has a pair of locks disposed on both sides of a housing in rightward and leftward directions perpendicular to a mating direction for engaging with a mating connector and a lock support movable in frontward and rearward directions perpendicular to the mating direction. The lock support moves between the locks and the housing to support the locks. In addition, the lock support creates a gap between the locks and the housing such that the locks can be deflected. The connector has a low profile as compared with a known connector having a bayonet lock.
The connector of Japanese Patent Application No. 2016-48654A completes mating by a single action of pressing the connector against the mating connector installed in the motor. However, detaching the connector from the mating connector requires two actions of moving the lock support and then pulling the connector from the mating connector, which requires holding the connector in a different posture.